


Text Messages to Mr. Stark (or How Peter Meets the Baby)

by howtohold



Series: After Civil War [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Just focuses on Peter's point of view, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, it is peter-centric, not much stony cause this is set in Homecoming afterall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: After the short stint at the airport in Berlin, Peter gets to keep the suit.Everyday, Peter checks his phone, send texts, and eagerly waits for the next mission.He doesn't stop texting him even after Mr. Stark took an unexpected 'vacation'.He's confident that he's reading these messages. He's sure of it.And there will be a day when he'll get the chance to prove himself.--------------(Sort of a sequel/side story to The Imitation. Set somewhere in the middle of Tony hiding from the public because of his pregnancy and after baby Maria comes out.)





	Text Messages to Mr. Stark (or How Peter Meets the Baby)

He just can’t help the wide grin that forms on his lips as he admires the red and blue spider suit. He gets to keep it and do whatever the hell he wants to do with it. Because Tony Stark,  _the one and only Tony Stark,_ chose to give it to him.

And not only that, Mr. Stark says there’ll be more missions. So he gets in touch with him from time to time, well, more like _every day._

He doesn't forget to update him every single day because Mr. Stark told him to share updates about his friendly neighborhood activities.

 

_Speaking of which..._

 

Peter grabs his phone from the study table and types a message.

 

_4:54 pm_

Hi Mr. Stark. I just stopped a bicycle thief and helped a lost old lady find her way.

 

Peter sends the text. Then, he starts on another.

 

_4:54 pm_

Oh, she bought me churros as thanks.

 

He sends it and types another.

 

_4:55 pm_

The churros were sooo delicious! Next time, maybe we can eat it after another "trip". ;) :) see you soon!

 

He places the phone down on the study table. Mr. Stark doesn't really reply but that was understandable. He is busy with the Accords. 

And it's not like Peter's updates were pestering him,

 

Because he only updates him about the important stuff...like spidey stuff only.

 

 

(To be honest, he may have sent over a hundred texts in just a month.….and in return, received only _five_ replies, give or take.)

(And yes, he is _very much aware_ that his texts are sent to Happy, but he’s sure Happy’s relaying them to Mr. Stark…. _right?_ )

 

______________

 

He is in the middle of working on his homework when he decides to take a breather and check his Facebook feed.

Ned has a new Leia Organa action figure, which looks awesome. He'll definitely visit tomorrow to see it. He clicks the heart button.  He clicks the like button on the short video of a cat squeezing herself inside a tiny box. Aww shucks, cats are such glorious creatures. He scrolls down further.

He nearly drops his phone when he comes across a certain post.

 

**Iron Man Needs Some Iron: Tony Stark Collapses in the Middle of the Accords Conference**

 

It was a recent article, published just ten minutes ago. He doesn't finish reading the article. He closes the app.

 

He dials Tony's (Happy’s!) number and calls him. He waits and waits but no one answers. He calls him again and again. Why was no one answering him? Was Mr. Stark sick? What’s going on? Besides sporting a black eye, Mr. Stark seemed fine when he last saw him.

 

His attempts to call were unanswered.

 

He resorts to texting. He starts typing a short message, just a short ‘are you alright?’ text. His fingers are shaking lightly as he does. He was about to press send when his phone vibrates.

He nervously opens the message from Tony.

 

_6:50 pm_

Hello Peter,

This is Pepper Potts, Tony's friend. He wants you to know that he's doing fine and that he'll definitely find and eat the churros you mentioned.

 

Relieved, Peter lets out a loud sigh and slumps on the couch. His heartbeat starts to calm down.  _Mr. Stark is fine, thank goodness,_ he thinks.

The feeling of relief was soon overtaken by giddiness as he comes into a realization:

 

_Mr. Stark has been reading his updates!_

 

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

(Later, he forgets to finish his homework and gets scolded by Aunt May.)

 

______________

 

A few months pass by and still no texts from Mr. Stark about a new mission. He, of course, diligently keeps up with his duty of sending him daily updates. His days are spent balancing his student life and Spider-man life. 

 

A few months after the fainting fiasco, Mr. Stark disappeared from the public eye. His reason for doing so has been the latest and favorite topic among various media outlets: gossips and conspiracy theories were abound. It was crazy how wild the theories went. From Stark Industries going bankrupt to Iron Man leaving Earth to elope with Thor. It kept getting crazier each day that Stark Industries had to do something about it.

 

Ms. Virginia Pepper Potts released an official statement from Mr. Stark. She states that Mr. Stark is on a holiday and on an indefinite leave. She doesn't tell _why_ Mr. Stark is on a holiday. Naturally, the public insists on knowing about the _why._

 

Peter doesn't know either. He wants to ask Happy but he isn't sure he'll get an answer. He grabs his phone, and types another update.

 

_9:10 am_

Hey Mr. Stark, I stopped a thief from stealing an old man's wallet. The old man, he told me his name is Erwin, gave me a bagel. It was also delish! :P :)

 

He sends it then starts again with another message. It takes him a while to finish, even though it's quite a short message.

 

_I hope you're fine._

 

He hesitates if he's gonna press send. 

 

A young lady's shrill screams pierces his ears, a crime is happening and his friendly neighborhood butt is needed.  He presses send and goes into an alley to don his suit.

 

He does get a reply the next day. 

 

_4:39 pm_

Tony’s doing well, thank you for asking.

-Ms. Potts

________________________

 

A candid picture of Mr. Stark, obviously taken by the paparazzi, surfaces on the internet. It makes headlines because: one, this was the _first ever_ photo of Mr. Stark ever since he had his infamous “holiday”, and two, because Mr. Stark is holding _a baby_ in his arms.

The picture is a bit blurry but it was no doubt Mr. Stark who is in the picture, along with Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes. It would not have garnered so much attention if it weren’t for the fact that they all look like they're _celebrating_.

 

And, as usual with anything that is _remotely_ related to Tony Stark, the picture blew up and pumped the rumor mill once again.

 

One of the most popular speculation was that Pepper secretly gave birth to Tony's baby. Many argued that Pepper was often seen and not once has she been spotted sporting a baby bump. Another theory states that Rhodey gave birth to Tony's baby (which was so utterly mind-boggling because it also implies that Rhodey was lying about being an Alpha and lying about your affinity when you’re part of the Airforce would mean massive jail time).

 

However, one theory that stood out and made so much sense was that it was Mr. Stark who gave birth to the baby that he was holding in the blurry paparazzi shot.

 

The big question was as to _who_ the other parent was. Some say it's Pepper, some say it's Rhodey, some say it's Happy, some say it's Ross ( _what a messed-up theory that was_ , Peter thinks) while some say it was one of the Avengers.

 

Majority speculates that it was Captain America. (Peter believes this to be true.) It makes sense, seeing as they were often seen together, whether it was attending charity events or just a quick leisurely stroll in the Central Park.

 

Stark Industries refuses to comment on the issue. Mr. Stark continues with his work on the Accords, still limiting his public appearances. Ms. Potts doesn't bother answering questions about the leaked paparazzi shot. 

 

No one wants to risk the anger of Mr. Rhodes by bringing that topic up.

 

.....

"It's most likely Captain America." Aunt May remarks as the television flashes the news anchors discussing the controversial picture. Peter cuts into his steak and shrugs.

"I don't know, Mr. Stark didn't really confirm anything." He replies meekly.

"We never saw him with a baby bump but then again, he went away for a ‘vacation’ and this is the first time we see him again," Aunt May wipes her mouth with a napkin and adds, "he could have been hiding from the public because his bump is starting to show.”

 

“ _Or maybe,_ the baby isn't related to him _at all,_ " Peter bites into the small piece of meat. "Maybe Mr. Stark was just holding some random baby."

 

Aunt May stares at him and smiles fondly, amused with her nephew’s subtle defense of Tony.

 

"Did you text him? You have his number, right?"

" _What am I supposed to say?_ " 

"Just ask him if he's alright. After all, he gave you an internship."

 

Peter nervously laughs. _Internship, yeah right._

__________________________

 

Countless of thieves were apprehended, dozens of old people were helped to cross the street, lots and lots of bullies were stopped, yet Mr. Stark still didn't contact him.

 

Until Ned finds out he's Spider-man, until a set of high-caliber bad guys robs a bank wearing ridiculous Avengers masks.

 

When fell in the water trying to chase after said bad guys, Iron Man _finally_ graces him with his presence and fishes him out of the water. 

 

When the metal head opens up, he realizes that yes, Iron Man is there but Mr. Stark isn't. 

 

Peter can't help but feel a bit _lonely._

_________________________

A lot of events unfolds after the water incident. It starts with Peter wanting to prove himself by stopping these new villains. Ned hacks the suit, Peter tries to save an entire ship that has been cut in half, _oh God he can’t do this—he can’t save them, he doesn’t know how long he can keep holding these webs, they’re going to die because of him and—_

 

Then Iron Man arrives. Again.

 

For a moment, Peter thinks it’s just the armor and it frustrates him. They start arguing, Mr. Stark starts scolding him, and Peter tries to quell the feelings of anger, irritation, frustration, and sadness. But he couldn't. So he rants, and rants, letting his emotions out.

 

“If you even cared, you’re actually be here!” He says with a slightly wavering voice. He looks at Iron Man then he hears the metal clink of the armor opening up.

 

This time, Iron Man came with one famous Mr. Stark inside.

And as he steps out of the suit, Peter backs away. But he can't help but stare at Mr. Stark, 

 

Because Mr. Stark....gained weight. 

 

Peter tries to avert his eyes from Mr. Stark's noticeably no-longer-flat belly but it was too late. He noticed that he was staring.  He hears Tony sigh.

 

"Yes, I gained weight, you can thank the baby for that."

 

Peter's eyebrows rose up in surprise. Mr. Stark, who spent months keeping mum about the baby in the picture, is here _casually admitting_ that he just _gave birth._ He opens his mouth, confused whether to congratulate him or ask who the other parent was (even though he has a strong hunch it was the Captain). Mr. Stark cuts him off before he could actually produce any sound.

 

"Enough about me. I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI? ”

 

His heart plummets. He could feel Tony's disappointment just by the tone of his voice.

 

....

...

.

 

(And it breaks his heart because he only wanted to _be like him,_ )

 

(Not only does he lose his suit, he disappointed Mr. Stark.)

______________________

 

In a story, there would always be the part wherein the protagonist, after suffering defeat, reaches a point of redemption. The part where the hero of the story dusts themselves off and gets back up.

 

_This must be that moment,_ Peter muses.

 

They were currently in the Avengers’ Mansion. As he stands beside Mr. Stark, who offers him a cool new suit, _and holy shit, what an amazing suit!,_ he thinks this must be his sweet, triumphant moment. His very own redemption arc, on the way to his happy ending.

As Mr. Stark thanks him, _praises him even_ , he thinks, this must be his victory after all his struggles.

 

He knows who he is now, even without his suit.

_______________________

 

(He refuses to accept the cool new suit, and Mr. Stark was left puzzled but incredibly amused.)

 

(He shyly asks about the baby, instead.)

______________________

 

He gulps nervously as Ms. Potts places the baby in his arms. This was the first time he's going to hold a tiny human being, not considering the moments wherein he had to rescue a baby, no, this was not one of his friendly neighborhood tasks.

 

The baby stares up at him intensely with bright blue eyes, then touches his face. Peter can't help but smile widely.

 

"That's great, she likes you." Ms. Potts declares softly. Mr. Stark snorts.

"Maria likes everyone." says Mr. Stark.

 

"Oh, Maria's her name then," Peter kisses the baby's little hand, "hello Maria, I'm Peter by the way."

 

The baby makes a cooing noise in response.

Ms. Potts laughs warmly.

Mr. Stark rolls his eyes but grins after.

 

Peter is enchanted with little Maria.

 

\----------

(And no matter how much he denies it, he actually feels as if he has gained a little sister...not that he's implying that Tony is his _dad_ and all, nope. **Not. At. All.** )

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I started on The Imitation. I kinda want to rewrite that but I don't have enough energy hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, this has been sitting on my phone since last year and after watching Captain Marvel, I dabbled back to this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
